


Curveballs

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a drabble meme, requested be Mllelaurel. Prompt: "Bleach - Chizuru/Tatsuki, with a cameo by Rukia, please. ^_^"</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jan. 10th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveballs

As if she had a homing signal on Orihime's ass, Chizuru tracked her down through the busy changeroom, finally finding her standing with Tatsuki and that new girl, Kuchiki Rukia.

"I'm just not sure, Orihime-san," Rukia was saying, with maidenly delicacy, a blush on her face and her hand to her cheek. "Are you certain these tiny shorts are appropriate to a game of this sort?"

"They leave your legs free to move, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki was explaining, her tone pained. "Sure, the boys don't wear them, but--"

Chizuru squeezed Orihime's breasts as she leaned over her shoulder, grinning and cheerfully interrupting the conversation. "You kidding? The shorts are the best part of the game! And who would _want_ the boys to wear them?"

"Nobody was asking you, you whore," Tatsuki snapped. "And get your hands off there!"

Orihime giggled cheerfully, shrugging and snugging back into Chizuru with, Tatsuki thought, complete and utter obliviousness as to Chizuru's intentions. "You think the shorts are the best part of the game, Chizuru?"

"I do," Chizuru said, squeezing again, looking far too happily. "Girls' legs flashing in the sun as they run? The way the material stretches over firm, sexy butts? How could I _not_ love it?"

"My favourite part is where you circle the earth," Orihime explained. "You know, when you hit the ball _so hard_ , and it just goes flying and, wham, right in the back of the backcatcher's head!" She punched her hand to demonstrate. "And down he goes! Oh, a doctor? Is there a doctor in the stadium?! Here, I'm a doctor! Let me through -- this girl needs medical attention, stat!"

Tatsuki scowled at Chizuru, who was taking advantage of Orihime's zoning out to poke at Orihime's nipples through her shirt. "Get off her, you bitch!"

"You don't need to be so jealous just because _yours_ are so small, you _man_ ," Chizuru told Tatsuki, smirking. "Especially when Hime throws a perfect curveball, if you know what I mean, and I think you do."

Tatsuki scowled, as Rukia inched back a little, interested expression on her face. "Who's a man, you bimbo?! When we get on the field, I'm taking you _down_!"

"Oh no!" Orihime squeaked, hands coming up to her face, staring off into space with horror. "She's flatlining! Clear! Clear! Nurse, hand me the scalpel, we have to operate immediately!"

***

On the field, both Chizuru and Tatsuki were sent to outfield. They glared at each other across the distance, the grass practically crackling and smoking with the intensity of their hate.

But Chizuru could glare away; however annoying the lesbian bitch was, Tatsuki was confident in her own abilities. She'd played this game often, after all, even if she was more focussed in fighting sports, and Chizuru spent all of her time prettying herself off and hitting on weak-willed women; there was no way Chizuru could even compete.

And finally, a pop fly, and it was her chance to prove herself. She rushed towards it, keeping her eye on the ball the entire time, her gloved hand outstretched. As she slid into perfect position, she leaped for the ball.

She was so focussed on it that she didn't even see Chizuru doing the exact same thing.

They slammed together with bruising force, and a moment before they went down in a tangle, Chizuru on top, Tatsuki felt the ball thunk into her glove.

And then they hit the ground, hard enough to rob Tatsuki of breath, and Chizuru's lips hit hers.

It was like the world narrowed down to a single instant, shock and orbit suddenly pausing along with her heart, and soft lips and the taste of mint and an ache in her body that wasn't entirely just bruises. Somehow, she held onto the ball.

Chizuru pulled back, and they stared at each other. Chizuru wet her own lips, looking shocked, and finally managed to speak.

"Wow," she said, finally. "You really lay on the garlic, huh?"

Sure, it was a foul when Tatsuki bashed her in the face with the ball, but hell, it was worth it.


End file.
